Ten Little Shibusen Students
by Bridge7112
Summary: When Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Ox, Harvar, Crona, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Black Star are brought to a mansion by Mrs. Tory things go from bad to worse.
1. Chapter 1

_After reading the book And Then There Were None I decided to do it in a Soul Eater version. To clarify things this will be based off the book, and some parts will be similar but I will be adding little details as I see fit. I will try to fit the characters with ones in the book, but in some circumstances this will not be possible. Crona is a girl in this series. Here is who I think the characters will resemble:_

_Black Star: Anthony Marston_

_Soul Eater: Philip Lombard_

_Maka: Vera Claythorne_

_Kid: John Wargrave_

_Harvar: Mr. Rogers_

_Crona: Mrs. Rogers_

_Ox: William Blore_

_Tsubaki: Edward Armstrong_

_Patty: John MacArthur_

_Liz: Emily Brent_

_I know these choices are a bit strange, but with the way I have it planned out I think it will work. I do not own Soul Eater and And Then There Were None belongs to Agatha Christe. Just to warn you this chapter is one of the most boring since it's just introduction of all the characters but please continue reading it gets better. This is based a year after the anime._

_Kid sighed loudly, his head over the side of the boat, of course he was the only one to get sea sick. He hated boats, always had and always would ever since their fight on the ship called the Black Dragon. Worst of all he wanted to be fighting, collecting Keshin souls, but instead he was here, going to a place called Indian Isle, something about the rock looking like an Indian head or something, he hadn't paid attention and wasn't planning on going, but when his father had seen it he had been forced to come. He sighed again, he didn't even know who this was from. A Mrs. Tory had sent the invitations. Kid began to think about who she was, and how she knew him. _

_Maka watched Kid be sick for about the fifth time and felt a pang of sympathy for poor Kid. I mean he'd been in the infirmary longer than the rest of them due to that stab wound he'd taken. Maka still had nightmares about that day, thinking that everyone other than her was dead, and then killing Asura. She'd killed other Keshin eggs before, but this seemed different, he wasn't freaky looking like others she'd faced, other than the red eye in the center of his head. He'd had logic, he'd actually had a brain and could talk, not like the other crazy things she'd faced. In all honesty, she felt a little bad for him. She sighed and looked at the water, trying to think of happier things. Like how Crona was getting better at not stuttering, it was definitely impressive._

_"Yaahoo!" Black Star screamed standing at the tip of the boat, causing it to wobble a bit. This was going to be absolutely awesome! An entire mansion all to themselves, no adults, no rules, although he was positive Maka was going to enforce some. He shrugged, then went back to screaming at the sky. The letter hadn't concerned him in the least, even this Mrs. Tory had heard of him! She'd written in detail how she was honored to have the future god come for a nice relaxing vacation at her old summer home. Although Tsubaki had been a bit hesitant Black Star had insisted they go, everyone else was going after all and what was the worst that could happen?_

_Ox sighed, reading a book. He wondered why he'd been the only one not part of Maka's group invited on this trip. His team had been so jealous, he smiled at the thought and how jealous Kim had been. He'd heard she'd cornered all the other girls on the trip and actually threatened them if they dare make a move on him. He sighed again, earning a glance from his partner, Ox merely shrugged it off. Ox closed the book and looked up at the sky, waiting for this boat ride to end._

_Soul was sitting at the back of the boat, feeling sick from the heat. This was the last time he wore a leather jacket in eighty degree weather. He was the one who had begged Maka to go on the vacation, he'd needed a break, and he knew she did too, with schoolwork and everything this would be nice. A secluded island where there was a beach, he imagined her reading happily and relaxing, something she really needed to do more often. He ran his hand over his forehead and noticed Maka staring at him, he gave her a thumbs up and she smiled and turned her attention to Kid, who was being sick for the sixth time. Soul sighed, the sooner they got the island, the sooner he could take a nice cold shower._

_Tsubaki was nervous, yet a small flicker of a smile was seen on her face. She didn't like that they were going to someone's house who'd they'd never met before, but at least they were going together right? Nothing could go wrong, she made a mental checklist on what she'd brought. Clothes, first aid kit, cell phone with numbers for nearby hospitals and poison control. She didn't think she'd forgotten anything. She glanced at her meister making a ruckus at the head of the boat, making her sigh. _

_Patty gave a high pitched giggle, she'd been daydreaming when a sudden jerk of the boat broke her out of it. She clutched the giraffe she'd brought with her to keep her company and squealed. Patty was excited, an empty house where she got to run around like crazy! Hopefully before Kid made any rules, Kid always made rules so she wouldn't go crazy, but if he was busy fixing up the mansion, Patty giggled hysterically. Plus it was on a beach! So that mean she was going to go swimming!_

_Liz let out a loud groan as the boat jerked again, making her once again mess her nails. Carefully she took the nail polish remover filled cloth on her one knee and wiped it against her fingernail, leaving it clean and ready as she added another beginning coat. She was excited for this trip for one reason, the beach. This meant she could get a tan, although it would throw Kid over the edge since she'd be less symmetrical than Patty, but still it'd be nice. She blushed a bit, wondering if just maybe Kid would like it. Liz's purse contained all of her makeup, plus Kid's anxiety medication, she never ever let Kid have his own medication, it was just too risky. Soon she saw the shore and she smiled happily, they'd be off this boat soon enough._

_Harvar stretched out his arms, he couldn't help but admit this was pretty nice, although he wished his partner was a bit more talkative. Ox had his nose buried in that book ever since they'd gotten on the boat, but then again Ox was one of the smartest meisters, Harvar rarely had to pass anything, however he always felt as if he needed to prove something to him Harvar blinked, although it was nice it was boring, very, very boring. He yawned, then closed his eyes._

_Crona sat on the boat, excitement filling her tiny body. She'd never been invited to anything like this! It was the first time she'd really ever been out of the academy, even better she was surrounded by her friends, not even Ragnorak's constant beatings could put a damper on this day. She'd been so nervous of going on a boat, she'd never been on one before, Medusa had always used to fly Crona on her broomstick, or walked. Medusa, the thought simply made Crona shudder and not want to think about it, think of better thoughts, like how much fun this was going to be. _


	2. The Poem

"We're here!" yelled the captain of the boat as it came to a short stop on the shore, causing Black Star to fall into the water. ""Of course." said Liz with a smirk, everyone had burst out laughing and began disembarking from the boat. "Oi!" yelled the captain making them all turn. "There's a bad storm coming this weekend, the earliest I'll be able to make it back is Monday, the owner made us fill the larder so you should be fine.""We'll be careful!" Maka shouted back, "Thank you for the ride!"

They all stood looking at the huge mansion. "It's so symmetrical." Kid whispered, causing everyone to laugh once more and enter the mansion. "Oh wow." said Tsubaki, everyone stared, the mansion was gorgeous. A large table sat in the middle of the room with a letter that said "To The Guests", Soul walked over and picked it up, popped the seal, and opened it.

"Dear guests of Indian Island, I welcome you! Due to some circumstances I shall be late for dinner tonight and you will have to prepare it yourselves, I apologize for this, but when I arrive I promise to cook whatever you would like! You will find five bedrooms upstairs. Soul and Maka will have the first one, Tsubaki and Black Star the second, Ox and Harvar the third, Liz, Patty, and Kid he fourth, and Crona you will have the fifth. Please make yourselves at home. Mrs. Tory."

"Well it won't be any different than home." muttered Maka as they all headed upstairs. Maka and Soul slipped into their room, it was pretty nice, only one thing was wrong.

"Oh wow." said Soul laughing."What?" asked Maka confused. "Notice the number of beds." Maka took another look, then paled, "No way!"

Soul began laughing once more, Maka sighed, just what she needed. She noticed they had to share a bathroom, that was ok, they did already at home. "What's this?" Soul asked, making Maka turn around. What looked like a poem was hanging from the wall.

"Ten Little Indians?" Soul read.

"I remember that." said Maka. "It was a nursery rhyme, but it's pretty creepy.""Ten little Indians sat down to dine, one choked himself and then there were nine." said Soul with a shudder.

"Nine little Indians sat up very late, one overslept themselves, and then there were eight. Maka continued.

"So this is it?" asked Black Star, he smiled when he saw the bed. "Don't worry Tsubaki I can sleep on the floor.""No I could never ask you to do that." said Tsubaki, "I'll sleep on the floor." "I insist." said Black Star.

"No I will!" said Tsubaki."The we'll sleep on the floor together." said Black Star with a nod, making Tsubaki nod with agreement. "Ten Little Indians?" asked Black Star. Tsubaki looked up.

"Eight little Indians traveling in Devon, one stayed behind and then there were seven." read Tsubaki.

Black Star continued, "Seven little Indians chopping up sticks, one chopped himself in half and then there were six."

"I'll sleep on the floor." said Harvard when he and Ox entered their room.

"Ok." said Ox with a shrug. Then he noticed the poem.

"Six little Indians playing with a hive, a bee stung one, then there were five." Ox chanted.

"Five little Indians going in for law, one got into chancery and then there were four."

In Liz, Kid, and Patty's room there were two beds. "Me and Sis are sharing!" yelled Patty. "Of course how else would it be?" asked Kid, making Liz blush a bit, Kid could be so dense sometimes, everyone knew she had a bit of a crush on him.

"Oh look a poem!" said Patty, "Four little Indians going out to see, a red herring swallowed one and then there were three.""Three little Indians went to the zoo, a bear hugged one and then there were two. Wow that's a sick poem." said Liz.

"Two little Indians sitting in the sun, one got frizzled up, and then there was one." said Kid quietly.

Crona walked into her room, and was admiring how nice it was. She had nobody to share it with, other than Ragnorak, but she guessed that was the best thing about having a weapon inside of you. "Hey what's that?" yelled Ragnorak causing her to turn and look at the poem, the color draining from her face as she read the last line.

"One little Indian left all alone, he hanged himself, and then there were none."


	3. The Accusations

_In this chapter I found it hard to create murders for the cast, so some are made up, others I took from the anime and manga._

_Crona had settled in quicker than anyone else, probably because she was alone and didn't really have anything with her. She sighed and made her way downstairs, she knew the others would be down shortly. Ragnorak popped out of he back. "Hey stupid go see if there's anything in the kitchen to eat!" he ordered. _

_"Shouldn't we ...wait for the ...others?" she asked nervously. "I'm hungry now Crona! If you don't do this I'll write on your face when you sleep!"Crona paled and headed into a doorway. _

_"This is the dining room!" yelled Ragnorak. _

_"Sorry wrong..." she looked at the table, and froze, then screamed as loudly as she could. _

_Maka and Soul had just finished, when they heard Crons scream. The pushed their door open, only have it smack in Black Star's face. _

_"Ow what was that for!" yelled Black Star. "Sorry." said Soul, Maka was already running down the stairs. _

_"Crona?" she called out, searching for her friend. She yanked the door open to the dinning room to see Crona on her knees shaking. "Crona, what's wrong?" asked Maka, kneeling down beside her, the others were crowding into the doorway. _

_"On the table." she said, breathing heavily. Maka looked at the table, on it were ten little Indians, just like in the poem. _

_"It's ok Crona, they're just little figurines." said Maka."Take a closer look." said Crona. Ox stepped forward and looked at them, then froze, "They're figures of us." he said in a whisper. _

_"What?" the others yelled, then ran forward, except for Maka who was still comforting Crona. "Creepy." said Black Star looking at his. "Nice detail." said Kid, "But it's so asymmetrical." "I think they're cute!" chirped Patty. _

_Tsubaki looked at Crona, "I'll go make tea." she said running out of the room. _

_"Come here Crona, sit down." said Maka helping her to the table, Crona was pale white. _

_Tsubaki came back out with a cup of tea. They all crowded around her, nobodies eyes were on the cup. _

_"Sorry, it was just, creepy." said Crona with a shiver. "Here drink up." said Maka handing her the tea. "Thanks." she said with a smile, and drank the tea. _

_"Hey look what I found." said Harvar coming out of the kitchen with a note in his hand, "Apparently there's a bunch of deserts in the fridge, one for each of us, made to a person's exact taste, Mrs. Tory says to enjoy them, and she even gave us some music." said Harvar holding up a disc. The table was already set. "Thoughtful." said Black Star with a grin. _

_Soon Tsubaki came back with a large box, they all crowded around it as she opened it. _

_"Wow." said Patty, starting to drool, they looked delicious. Harvar had just put in the disc. "Attention all guests!" came a girl's voice, causing them all to look up. "This is your host Mrs. Tory, all of you are charged with the following murders!" Everyone paled._

_"Soul Eater Evans, during a battle with your partner you did murder Medusa the Witch." _

_Soul's eyes raised in amusement._

_"Black Star you are charged with the murder of Mifune the Samuri."Black Star's eyes widened._

_"Death the Kid you are charged with the murder of The Fisher King."_

_Kid gave a small smirk. _

_"Liz and Patty Thompson, you are charged with the murder of one Sean Decan."_

_Both sisters paled immediately._

_"Ox Ford you are charged the murder of a rival, Makus Wisku."_

_"Harvar D' Eclair you are charged with the murder and torture of Cally Fredery.""Tsubaki Nakatsukasa you are charged with the death of your brother Masamune."_

_"Crona and Ragnorak you are charged with the murder of hundreds of human souls.""And finally Maka Albarn you are charged with the murder of Asura.""Criminals, what do you have to say to defend yourself?"_


	4. A Deadly Dessert

A loud thump caused them all to turn, Crona had fallen out of her chair. "CRONA!" screamed Maka, dropping to her side. 

Crona looked up with drooping eyes, "Here come on Crona I'll take you upstairs." offered Maka, the others merely watched. 

"Well that voice was so wrong!" yelled Black Star, everyone else nodded, "I mean I may have killed Mifune, but I mean I had to."

Tsubaki was crying, "I didn't want to kill my brother... I had too, you all know that!""I don't know why he'd consider me killing Medusa a murder, I mean she was horrible." said Soul. 

"I didn't even kill the Fisher King!" ranted Kid, "Sid killed him!" 

"Well, that kid Sean, that... it was an accident." said Liz who was holding a crying Patty. "What happened?" asked Harvar. "Well you see, it was an ordinary robbery." said Liz, "Back when we were in Brooklyn, we... we had him at gun point in an ally, then he dashed off, straight into the street, and he didn't know a car was coming." said Liz with tears in her eyes. 

"Mine was sort of true." said Harvar, everyone turned surprised. "You see, I was playing with matches near an abandoned house, or at least I thought it was." he said looking up, nobody could see his eyes under his visor. "She had run away and was hiding there, the house caught on fire." he stopped. 

Ox shrugged, "The kid mentioned in mine, he used to bully me when I was little, I finally had enough and I pushed him, he fell back and hit his head, hard." 

(Meanwhile)

Crona looked up at Maka as she helped her into bed. "Thanks Maka." she said, "I have no idea what's wrong with me.""It's just shock, besides those souls were the ones you ate when you had no control right?" asked Maka. Crona nodded, then fell asleep in her bed. Maka smiled and closed the door, then rejoined the others.

"You all know about Asura, it was the fate of the world." said Maka, the others nodded. Black Star laughed out loud, causing everyone to turn.

"Well then, I think this voice is nuts, this Mrs. Tory person is crazy." He reached into the box and pulled out his desert and took a big bite out of it to show he didn't care. He had just swallowed when his face turned pale and he began coughing."Black Star chew your food." said Kid disgusted, making Patty and Liz smile.

Suddenly Black Star really began choking, he grabbed onto the table, his face turning blue. "Black Star!" screamed Tsubaki as he collapsed to the ground. Soul and Ox got to him first, Ox checked for a pulse, then sighed. "He's gone."

Everyone stared, shock on their faces. "What do you mean gone?" Tsubaki shrieked. "I mean he's dead." said Ox, Soul had tears beginning to run down his face.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki screamed and hugged her partners unmoving body. Harvar had been standing off to the side. 

"What's up?" asked Ox. 

"I was just thinking, I mean Mrs. Tory, say it quicker, Mystery."

Everyone was quiet, except for Tsubaki's crying. 

"I think we should all get to bed." said Ox, "We can figure things out in the morning."Everyone nodded. 

"Look Tsubaki." said Liz bending down next to her, "Look, You can sleep in our room." Tsubaki nodded and picked up her partners body, she'd put him in the room they were going to share. She walked upstairs first, then everyone followed. "Good bye Black Star." said Tsubaki, laying him on the bed, then walking to Death the Kid's room. She made herself comfortable on the floor, Patty and Liz slept down their with her, calming her and soothing her. Kid joined them a little while later.

Ox and Harver were in their beds, "Crazy." muttered Harvar. Ox looked at his partner, "We can only trust each other." Harvar nodded. 

Soul and Maka were making themselves comfortable sharing the bed. Maka didn't want Soul getting sick if he slept on the floor, and Soul was too much of a gentleman to let her sleep on the floor. 

"Night Maka." he said with a smile, his face facing hers.

"Night Soul." she said with a small smile and giggle, feeling thankful her partner wasn't dead._Good warning, there is going to be tons of SoulxMaka because they're my favorite couple._


	5. Good Morning, Or Not

The next morning Maka found her and Soul much closer than when they'd gone to sleep.

"Morning." he said opening his red eyes, "You know you're really clingy."Maka blushed bright red, and hopped out of bed. Of course, when she was home she slept with a stuffed teddy bear from her mother, she couldn't sleep right when she didn't have it. She got ready for the day in the bathroom, and when she got out Soul jumped in. She walked out in the hallway to see all the doors open, except one, so everyone was awake. She noticed two doors were still closed, Black Star's where his body lay, and Crona's. Maka smiled and went to go wake up Crona. The door was unlocked, just as she'd left it last night. She walked in, seeing Crona still fast asleep. "Crona wake up." she whispered, giving her a small shake, but Crona wouldn't wake up. She shook her more, and began to get nervous, normally by now Ragnorak would scream at her to give him five minutes. She touched Crona's hand, it was ice cold, her face was pale. "CRONA!" screamed Maka, tears running down her face. She heard footsteps, the first one to get there was Soul.

"Oh god no." he said running forward and nudging Maka out of the way who was sobbing. Soul felt for a pulse, but nothing.

The others just got them to the room, Soul held Maka, who was crying in his arms. "Crona?" asked Ox, and when Soul nodded everyone hung their heads.

"Come on Maka, you need to eat something." said Liz leading her out of the room.

"There's some pancake batter downstairs, we'll make you some." said Tsubaki, although her eyes were still red, she missed Black Star. The girls took her downstairs.

"Man, two murders in less than twelve hours." said Harvar. Soul began to cover Crona with a sheet. "We will find out who did this." said Kid angrily, "There will not be another murder." They headed downstairs.

Maka had a stack of pancakes in front of her, and the girls were trying to feed her. Soul hugged her, and began to feed her, she ate mechanically.

"Poor Maka, Crona was close to her wasn't she?" asked Ox."Yeah." said Liz, "Those two were really close."

Maka looked on the table, "They're gone." she said quietly, making the others stare. "What?" asked Liz.

"The figures of Crona and Black Star, they're gone."

They looked on the table, they were indeed gone.

"Look we're going to check the island." said Harvar. Ox nodded.

"I'll come too." said Kid.

"Me too." said Liz. "Same." said Tsubaki.

"I want to go sit on the beach." said Patty, "Please, I need to think happy thoughts for a while." Liz smiled and rubbed her back, "Just promise me you will be careful, ok?" "Ok I love you Sis!" said Patty as she ran out the door.

"Guys, I'm staying with Maka." said Soul, she was curled in a ball, holding onto him.

They nodded, then went to search the island, they all stayed in a group. Liz whistled, "Check out the waves." Huge waves were crashing on the island. They searched the island up and down, although each left for a short period of time for different reasons, bathroom breaks, sun exposure, getting supplies."Nothing." said Harvar angrily as they headed back to the house. Soul and Maka were in the sitting room, Maka was sleeping. Soul eased himself out from under her and walked towards the others. "Anything?" he asked hopefully.

They shook their heads. Maka woke up and yawned. "Hey how are you feeling?" asked Tsubaki. "Better." said Maka.

"I'm starving." said Harvar, beginning to raid the cabinets.

"I'll go get Patty." offered Tsubaki, she walked out the door.

Soon they had a few sandwiches made when sudden quick footsteps caught their attention. Tsubaki came into the doorway, her eyes wide. "No." Liz whispered, then pushed past her and ran out the door. A few seconds later they all heard it.

"PATTY!"

"No, not Patty." whispered Kid, putting his head in his hands and sobs began to rock through him. "She was stabbed." said Tsubaki.

Everyone began shuddering, who was going to be next?


	6. Is Somebody Here?

Kid and Liz were a mess, Ox and Harvard had brought in Patty's body and placed her with Black Star's body, they also moved Crona into the room so they were all together.

"The figure!" screamed Liz, and sure enough the figure had shattered.

"And none of us have alibis." said Harvar, "Although we were all together some of us left for periods of time." "The I guess we don't either." said Maka, "I mean I've been sleeping, and Soul's been with me this entire time, but I guess you can't really take my word for it."

"Poor Patty." said Tsubaki sadly, Patty was always so hyper, the last positive influence they'd had on the island. Ox was glaring suspiciously at everyone.

Soul looked at Maka, "Guys it's pretty late, I think we should go to bed."

"Yeah, good idea." said Tsubaki, she helped Kid and Liz upstairs.

Ox followed, then turned to Harvar who was still sitting in the couch. "You coming?"Harvar shook his head, "Not yet, I want to look around."Ox shrugged, then went upstairs.

Late that night Harvar was about to sleep, when heard a shatter noise. He jumped up and ran toward the dining room, only to find it locked. He noticed another door wide open, I got you now! he thought and sprinted out the door.

The next morning Maka woke up to find Soul holding tightly onto her, which made her smile and nudge closer to him, and sigh with happiness. There was a loud banging on the door. Soul was still asleep so she crept over and opened the door. "Yes?" she asked, only to see Ox's freaked out expression.

"Have you seen Harvar?"Maka shook her head no, "But I'll help you look for him." she offered, pulling on her shoes and closing the door. "Nobody else knew." said Ox, "But they told me I was just over reacting."

Maka knew he wasn't, when it came to your partner you did anything and everything for them."

Maka followed Ox downstairs, then noticed the door wide open and swinging. Cautiously she walked outside, each step as resistant as the last. Finally she got to what looked like a woodpile. She sighed, and was about to turn around when she saw something, Havar's glasses? She picked the up, then noticed what was laying a few feet away. She screamed as loudly as she could.

Soul jumped up hearing Maka's scream. "Maka!" he yelled running out of his room, not caring he was still in his pajamas, he heard other scuffling noises, the others must be awake. He ran downstairs to see Ox standing by an open door.

"Soul." he said quietly, but Soul pushed him away and ran down the path, only to see Maka in a crumpled heap on the ground, his heart stopped. "Maka?" he asked, tears coming to his eyes as he picked up his partner, but she wasn't cold, in fact she was warm, and he felt her pulse, heard her heart beat. "Maka?"She opened her eyes, "Soul? Oh I guess I fainted."

Soul pulled her into a tight hug. "Do not do that!" he hissed, his own heart beating like crazy, "Why did you scream?" She pointed to the woodpile. Soul looked, then his eyes went wide.

Harvar lay with an axe stuck deeply into his back. They heard footsteps as Soul picked up Maka.

"Harvar!" they heard Ox scream in agony, but Soul didn't care, right now Maka needed him. He sat her on the couch, and held her as close as he possibly could. The others came back soon enough, all in their pajamas.

"There's six of us left." said Ox, glancing at everyone, especially at Soul and Maka. "What?" asked Soul annoyed."Well I think these two ought to be the prime suspects! I mean everyone here has lost a partner except for them!"

The others turned to Maka and Soul, he held Maka even closer.

Kid sighed, walked to the dinning room, then walked back in.

"Harvar's figure is broken."

They spent the rest of that day in silence, eating tins of food, then going to bed, each making sure to lock the doors.

When Soul was positive Maka was asleep he held her tightly to him, there was no way she could be the murderer, but if she was, he glanced at the nightstand, where a revolver lay, just in case.

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've just been so busy with the school year and all. I will try to start updating regularly once more.


	7. Drink of Death

Soul woke up to a violent shaking, immediately he sat up, an earthquake? He turned and saw his partner shaking violently, tears pouring from her eyes, a nightmare. Soul shook her gently, but she wouldn't wake up. He then kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes flew open and she began gasping, "Soul, I just." she started, when he pulled her into a warm hug.

"It's ok." he said smiling, "I'm right here and I won't leave."Soon scuffling came from the other rooms, Maka and Soul waked out, still in their pajamas, it was just more comfortable that way. "Come on, let's go make breakfast." said Tsubaki as they all headed downstairs. The girls began cooking while the boys sat boredly, eyeing one another nervously. Soon food was on the table, and their thoughts went to eating. Everyone except for Liz had coffee, Liz always drank tea. When breakfast was over they decided to have a meeting in the sitting room, although Liz was clumsy on her feet. "I just don't know what's wrong." she said with a yawn, she'd felt hyper just a few minutes ago.

Kid put her hand on her arm, "You stay here Liz, rest up, when you feel better just come join us." Liz smiled.

"Ok."The others headed to the living room, Soul holding Maka on the couch, Tsubaki in a chair, Ox sat on the arm of the chair, and Kid sat in a recliner. "Now we need to figure out what's going on." said Kid, "There are only six of us left. Now I need each of you to tell me what you've done on this island, Maka you start." Maka wanted to talk, then got a sort of embarrassed expression, "Uhm Kid, I have to go." she said quietly. "I'll take you." offered Soul, and the two left the room.

"I'll go watch them, just to make sure they don't pull anything!" offered Ox as he followed them.

Tsubaki went outside for some fresh air, and Kid went to go get a drink of water, they all went down the same hallway.

Liz felt dizzy, she couldn't focus at all, everything was watery when she looked, she couldn't focus. Suddenly she felt a prick on her arm, she gasped, coughed, and then felt sleepy. "Kid." she whispered, sad she never got to tell him how she felt. Then her eyes closed.

Ox had gotten lost on the way to the bathroom, he was happy to see Soul and Maka and began following them once more, leading him back to the sitting room where Kid and Tsubaki were waiting. "Took you long enough." said Kid with a smirk.

"Let's go get Liz." said Tsubaki.

They walked in the room to find her asleep in her chair. "Liz." said Kid brushing her hair out of her face.

Tsubaki pointed a shaking finger at the table.

"The figure." she whispered, then noticed something else. At the center of the table near the figure was a dead bee, and she was positive the stinger was gone.

Kid looked in horror at Liz. "Liz? LIZ!" he screamed shaking her, but getting nothing. He began sobbing now. "Damn it, how could I lose not just one weapon, but both of them, my two closest friends." Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki began to comfort him, the three being his friends the longest, Ox merely observed.

"Well, now we only have five suspects." said Ox.

Kid glared at him through his teary eyes.

Soul felt uncomfortable, he wanted to change, she'd been wearing these pajamas for two days now. "I'm going to change clothes." he announced.

Ox nodded, "But be quick!" he warned.

Soul nodded and headed up the stairs, opened the door, and suddenly he was trapped, something had flown down from the ceiling and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't break free, he felt faint and dizzy. "Maka." he whispered, before everything went black.


	8. Who's Next?

Maka was with the others when suddenly the power went off. She heard screams, and she tried to find her footing. She heard a loud bang, could it be? Was that a gunshot? "Soul!" he screamed, unable to move. With that, the power came back on and everyone was gone. Maka raced up to their room to see Soul unmoving and trapped in a net. "Help." she heard his soft voice ask and she immediately began untangling him. "Wow what happened in here?" Ox asked, Tsubaki followed.

"Where were you two?" Maka asked.

"Actually I tripped." said Ox blushing."I don't know, when the power came on I was in the kitchen." said Tsubaki.

"Where's Kid?" Soul asked now that Maka had freed him. Immediately they began the search for him. Tsubaki's scream confirmed their worst fears and they ran upstairs. Kid was dressed in the black carpet from his room, blood running down the right side of his head.

"Whose revolver?" asked Ox staring at the weapon. Soul cursed."Mine." he said, grabbing it before anyone could stop him.

"You think we're going to let you have that? This makes you our prime suspect!" yelled Ox. "But I've been in the net!" yelled Soul."He was in a net." Maka confirmed.

Ox glared, the closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright Soul, you know what to do."

Soul nodded and handed the revolver to Maka, who only stared at with her big eyes. "No I got this one." said Tsubaki as she picked up Kid in her own arms and brought him to the death room as they'd begun to call it. Soon nighttime came again and they all headed towards their rooms.

"Soul." Maka whispered. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Have you had that revolver since the beginning?""Yes, why does it scare you?""No, actually it makes me feel safe." she snuggled up to him.

Soul fell into an uneasy sleep. A loud pounding on the door woke both him and Maka up. "What!" Soul yelled angrily.

"It's Tsubaki, she's not in her room!" yelled Ox.

Soul grinned, "We got our murderer, Maka stay here!" he said firmly, he left leaving the revolver in her possession. The two boys searched the house, then outside, Tsubaki was nowhere to be found.

Both went back to the house. Soul knocked on the door and Maka let him in.

"No luck?" she asked.

He shook his head no, then she came out, Ox joined them later.

"Alright, the three of us need to stay together." said Ox, thinking it was the best plan.

They all sat in the sitting room, waiting patiently. Ox got up and walked outside, it all happened in an instant. A large bear shaped thing fell from the ceiling, making Maka scream "OX!" and Soul jump up, but nothing could be done for him, he was already gone, his head crushed. "He's upstairs!" yelled Soul running up followed by Maka, checking every room and finding nobody. They both sighed, and finally went outside, it seemed safer to be out here than in there.

Soul became uneasy around Maka, how had she done it? She had to be the murderer, and yet he'd been with his partner when could she have?

Maka suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eyes, floating in the water, and as it got closer to shore her heart froze. "Tsubaki!" she screamed running to the beach, seeing her friend cold and lifeless in the water. Soul glared at Maka, then it was true. "So now we know." he said quietly. Maka looked up at him, her eyes full of understanding."Yes we do." she said, "Can we at least move her on ground?" Soul sighed, women. He picked up the body, only to feel something snatched from his right pocket, he looked up to see Maka pointing the revolver at him. He glared and lunged. I'm sorry Maka thought, closing her eyes and firing.


	9. The Killer Revealed

(Just so you know this part is based more on the movie)

Maka made her way back to the house, had she really just done what she thought she had? She walked into the sitting room, then screamed loudly. Kid was sitting calmly, his hands folded in his lap. "Hello Maka." he said calmly, a smile on his face."But you... I saw you."

Kid laughed, "Maybe I should explain my little game to you." he said looking smugly at her. "You see, in this world there must be a balance of good and evil, but it is impossible for good guys to kill, I had to annihilate everyone, Ox and Harvar were too powerful for their own good. Black Star was the easiest, just make his favorite desert and stuff some pesticide in it. Crona was a bit harder, although it truly wasn't her fault with the souls so I gave her an easy way out, a couple of quick dissolving sleeping pills in her drink, she couldn't have felt anything. Patty was harder, she was just so happy making a sand castle, she didn't see it coming, not at all." he said, remembering Patty's shock when she'd seen his face. "Harvar's death was because he was too nosy, one lucky strike and with my Shinigami strength. Liz, I gave her a quick and painless death, diluted her senses with pain killers, then a simple injection of a highly lethal snake venom, then my elaborate death." he said grinning. "Tsubaki." said Maka."Exactly. She wanted revenge on who'd killed Black Star." said Kid, "It was easy, then after my death I told her to meet me on the cliff neat the house, then I pushed her off, stupid girl." he said shaking his head. "Then I merely pushed the bear statue onto Ox, and you've taken care of Soul, and now." he said looking at a nearby chair, and sure enough a noose dangled from the ceiling. Kid pulled out a vile of pills, Maka recognized them as his anti anxiety medication. "And now I take these, and everything ends out in my favor."

"And what makes you think I'll do it?" she asked.

"Simple, how many people do you think would believe you, found all alone on an island with nine dead bodies?" his laugh frightened her. She tackled him to the ground, Kid's rage was clear as the pills rolled under a nearby couch. "Damn it!" he muttered, throwing Maka off him, her head slamming into the edge of a nearby coffee table, making her cry out with pain. Blood began running out of the wound on her forehead. Kid began searching for the pills, his arm under the couch, Maka grabbed his other arm, trying to wrest it behind his back. He glared at her angrily."Why Kid?" Maka asked, tears in her eyes. "I thought we were all friends.""Friends?" Kid scoffed, "You couldn't see how disgusted I was with all of you! You killed, you murdered! Just how was I supposed to let that go?"

"We all loved you Kid." Maka said, "We all trusted you." "Well you all made a mistake now didn't you?" Kid asked as his hand found the pills. Maka was thrown off once more, her eyes closing. "Good bye Maka." he said, taking a huge handful of the pills, his laughter getting louder and louder. Maka's eyes drooped, she thought someone screamed her name, and then utter blackness.

"Maka, Maka, Maka." a soft voice crooned, "Please wake up." Maka blinked, the brightness of the room making her blink, then open again. Her eyes widened at the figure standing at her bedside."Soul?" Immediately the worry and concern slid off his face, his shark toothed grin lighting up his face. "Maka! You.. you.. you're up!"

"Oww, Soul don't yell." Maka whined, rubbing her bandaged head. "What happened?"

"We were driving home." Soul said, taking her hand in his, "And we got into an accident, thank god you were wearing your helmet, but you've been in a coma for nearly a week!"

"An accident?" she asked drowsily.

"It's ok the doctors said you probably wouldn't remember it."

"Oh is she up?" Maka felt her heart lift again. Soon the others were in the room as well, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, the Thompson sisters and Crona.

"It's a good thing you're up, Soul went crazy without you." snickered Black Star. "Shut up." Soul said glaring, but Maka noticed how his grip never loosened on her hand.

"You had us all worried sick!" Liz scolded, Patty was giggling.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Maka." said Kid smiling, Maka cringed, which the others noticed. "What's wrong Maka?" Soul asked.

"Was it something I said?" Kid asked, looking hurt. Maka thought for a second, then shrugged.

"You know what, I don't really remember."

Thanks for reading guys, especially whoever commented it was awesome! I never expected this story to end on Halloween, but here we are. I never remember my dreams, so I figured Maka wouldn't either. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
